Last Letter Home
by chalewhale
Summary: WWII AU - A letter Break is writing home to Sharon. He never ends up sending it, but carries it around on his person. When he dies, Reim finds it and brings it to Sharon later.


My Dearest Sharon,

So it would appear that I made it back all in one piece! Despite your concern that I would simply fall apart without a constant supply of cakes, it would seem that that has yet to happen. Therefore, there was really no reason for you to worry, just like I told you.

Everything's going wonderfully here at the moment, if not a little uneventful. I must admit that I'm finding myself more bored than anything, and it's quite a pain having to live this close to Reim for so long. But all in all, everything is perfectly fantastic.

Now, I know you're going to be thinking to yourself about how much of a liar I am, as you've no doubt heard differently from the news, but I really am being honest. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, you know? I'm fine, so stop your fretting.

Ah, I suppose I should be reminding myself that once you receive this I'll no doubt be back at home, so it's silly for me to be going on about such things. Quite honestly, it's just nice to be able to ramble on to someone about such things. I know that no matter how much I try to convince you, you aren't going to believe what I say, but perhaps that's why I do it. I'm not so sure.

I would like to come home, there's no use denying that. Without you to feed me cakes all the time, things get rather… Heh, you shouldn't bother with me so much, I'm just being foolish.

You remember that picture you gave me before I left, yes? I still have it. I know you'll want it back later, so I've done as best as I could to make sure it was in good condition for you. Eh, but you probably shouldn't listen to anything Reim's been telling you about that. He's probably told you all sorts of tales about how many times he's caught me staring at it, but he does it more than me. Again, don't believe everything you hear.

Quite honestly, if I'm back home, there's no point in even giving this to you, is there? It's really just my ridiculous ramblings, nothing of importance. It is rather long, after all, and I doubt you would like to sit through this whole thing. How silly of me, I can just talk to you when I get back, something like this really doesn't serve any purpose. I'll just smile for you when I'm home again, so the purpose in writing out paragraphs of over exaggerated lies is more than pointless.

No, I suppose it isn't pointless. For a moment it makes me believe that what I'm saying is true, like it really is all fine and dandy here. Oh, and here I go off on something depressing, how silly.

I guess… I'm just tired. Thinking about coming back home can only motivate you so much, especially when faced with the daily fact that you might never get there.

There's something about seeing so much death that really makes a man think about things. I suppose you could say I'm left thinking over regrets. Things that don't really matter since I can just take care of things when I get back, but I find controlling my mind difficult on some days. Eh, it's not so much that I regret things I've done, its more so thinking that I might not get a chance to do some things that I have been meaning to do. Goodness, I can be such an idiot at times; I wonder how you and Reim stand it.

When I do get home, I think I want to be honest. I know I'm completely useless and all sorts of foolish, but despite this, after everything I've experienced, I want to make sure that everything I have to say has been said. It's driving me mad thinking that I might not have a chance to see you smile again, or make you happy. But above that, there were many things I left unsaid the last time I said goodbye to you, ridiculous little things that being so far away made me remember and think of.

Heh, I really am foolish. I suppose the thought of it makes me nervous. Funny how one could have so much courage when facing the enemy, but get all sorts of anxious when faced with something like this. Perhaps that's why I feel the urge to write it down, practice before I actually get home. Then again, if I don't make it back, this may be the only chance I have to actually say it.

I'm being ridiculous, I know, no need to tell me this. I find I even have trouble writing it on a letter I'm never going to show anyone. I doubt that even if I get home I would be able to say it, maybe it's just better to keep things the way they were, after all.

Ah, darn it all. I guess I… I love Sharon a whole heck of a lot more than I thought I did.


End file.
